Calaveritas
by Witch Griselda Ravenwood
Summary: En mi país, o sea en México, es una tradición del Día de los Muertos. Trata de escribir un verso, hablando de la persona que se nos fue al otro mundo, más sin embargo, ésta sigue viva aún. Mezcla humorística y poética. Opinen...
1. Intro

_**Calaveritas**_

_En mi país, (o sea en México) es una tradición del Día de los Muertos. Trata de escribir un verso, hablando de la persona que se nos fue al otro mundo, más sin embargo, ésta sigue viva aún. Mezcla humorística y poética. Esta vez les toca a los personajes de Beyblade…_

Como ya lo expliqué en mi sumario, trataré de hacer versos para nuestros personajes favoritos de Beyblade. Una misión imposible para mí, ya que el humor no es mi fuerte, pero de todos modos "moriré en el intento". (Kai: ¬¬ Te pasaste de dramática N. A.: ¬¬ cállate hermano, no pedí tu opinión) También subiré más capítulos más rápido, por lo menos hasta noviembre, esperando que no pase a diciembre.

En primera, muchos de los lectores que no saben de esta tradición, ya sea porque son de otras nacionalidades, o de plano, la han olvidado, podré darles una idea con este fic. Las calaveritas, son versos que se mofan de la gente, como seres queridos, políticos y famosos, mencionando que ellos ya están muertos, o van a morir, aunque realmente sigan vivos.

Disfruten la siguiente, claro iniciaré con el protagonista de la serie, tengo mis motivos, además es el más sencillo en cuanto ejemplos. (K: u.u ¿por lo glotón? N. A.: n.n Sí).

Nota: por un problema de la pagina, se desordenaron algunos capitulos, sin embargo espero que disfruten este fic.


	2. Tyson

**Tyson**

Estaba nuestro joven amigo

En el dojo de su abuelo

Desparramado en el suelo

Sin hacer caso omiso.

Su líder le gritaba

Eso ya le hartaba

Más sin embargo

El seguía sin hacer caso omiso.

Cuando todos se fueron

Grandes ansias le vinieron

A la cocina corrió

A comer chicharrón.

Oh, no sólo eso tragó

Sino todo el refrigerador se vació

Con la alacena también terminó

Inclusive con verduras exterminó.

Tan satisfecho estaba

Pero no se imaginaba

Que aquella noche con penumbra

Iría a la tumba.

¡Gran sorpresa se llevó!

Al ver a la huesuda en su lecho

Subió despavoridamente hacia el techo

Sin embargo, la muerte a la bolsa se lo echó.

Hoy, algunos tristes estaban

Otros, la felicidad los embargaba

Porque ver muerto al campeón mundial

Ese era su ideal.

–eso te pasa por tragón–

Su capitán mencionaba

Mientras la tumba observaba

–Ahora estás en el panteón. –


	3. Max

**Max**

Quien podría ver

Al rubio en una caja yacer

En una tarde tormentosa

Y muy espantosa.

Pero ¿de qué murió?

Unos dicen del corazón,

Otros, que un coma diabético le dio

Oh, pero que gran confusión.

Era de noche

Cuando el se fue en su coche

A la dulcería

A comprar su confitería.

Llegando a casa

Lo cachan con las manos en la masa,

Era su madre con una mascarilla

Y con despeinada cabellera amarilla.

Resignado, el castigo aceptó

Aunque en un principio, al verla, se asustó

Se fue hacia su habitación

Con gran desilusión.

Nunca imaginaría

Que aquel día

Ya con nosotros no estaría

Ni que jamás beylucharía.

En su cuarto entró y desde la penumbra

Escuchó una voz de ultratumba

Era la muerte que le decía –Recoge tus maletitas

Porque hoy te vas a sembrar margaritas–

Pobre rubio pecoso

Fue el más tierno mocoso

Que el mundo haya conocido

Ahora por la eternidad yacerá dormido.

* * *

**_Lechucería Hiwatari_**

Vaya, jamás me imaginé que este fic tuviera tanto éxito (K: Isis, que no se te suba el ego) muy gracioso, hermanito. Bueno la razón por la que se encuentra él aquí es… porque será mi "secretario" para responder RR (K: Hum… como si me gustara ser tu sirviente) Te resignaste, te derroté, y ahora cumples tu promesa (K: un solo juego, y eso qué.) Bueno a contestar se ha dicho:

**_Zaku Abumi: _**Muchas gracias por tu apoyo**_ The Shade Ghost: _**Bueno, si lo hice con esa intención, me alegra que te agrade **_noin ange: _**Claro que sí, o al menos haré lo posible, **_Aika Mizaki_**: Bueno, como ya lo mencioné, es el ejemplo más sencillo (K: por sus "cualidades") en eso estoy de acuerdo **_VK_**: Ja, crees que no lo hemos planeado (K: si sería excelente, por todo lo que nos ha hecho) **_Neko-ili:_** Los esperare ansiosa **_Gadiss_**: Si aunque acá a "mis ojos" no le guste la idea (K: Ya verás, Isis) ¬¬ No me intimidas en lo absoluto (K:¬¬ Hum) **_bluecode:_** Muchas gracias, al parecer solo los paisanos leen este fic. **_MaoAyanamipl:_** Claro, es una linda tradición, en la primaria realizábamos esta clase de versos, y como dices ¡Viva México!


	4. Hilary

**Hilary**

La joven con sus amigos entrenaba,

O más bien sólo los observaba,

Como al beyblade jugaban,

Como a sus Bestias bit invocaban.

Todos a sus casas se retiraron,

Una nueva fecha para verse fijaron,

Pero un gran avance ellos llevaron,

Durante todo este tiempo que entrenaron.

Nunca se imaginaría

Que la muerte la acecharía

Como un ave de rapiña, que a su presa cazaría,

Porque esta tarde, no se le escaparía.

Todo pasó de repente,

Un minuto, estaba presente,

Al otro, estaba ausente.

No sé como, ni conozco el medio,

Por el cual sus amigos se enteraron.

No tuvieron más remedio,

Que realizarle un funeral,

Para que su alma tuviera el descanso final.

Los únicos que asistieron,

Fueron solamente con los que ella convivió,

Algunos por la pérdida celebraron,

Otros… solamente recordaron como vivió.

Por ejemplo, Kai, que por fin de ella se liberaba

Sus acosos de Hilary, a tal grado los odiaba.

Por otro lado, Tyson ya sus gritos no oiría

Y por fin, un poco de paz tendría.

Todos, una molestia la consideraban

Gracias a Dios que se la ha llevado,

O tal vez al infierno haya llegado,

Donde los demonios a la gente mala castigaban.

¡Oh, vaya pero los pobres de ella huían!

Al ver que su trabajo mal hacían,

Ella con furia les gritaba

¡Incluso con Tyson los comparaba!

* * *

_**Lechucería Hiwatari**_

Bueno, tal vez fui cruel con ella, si me reclaman sus admiradores (K¿Crees que tenga?) Tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero sabes que no me cae muy bien que digamos, (K: Cuando… cuando no te agrada la gente) o.o ¬¬ Oye, hay unos que si me agradan, como Tala, Ray, Kenny, incluso tú, (K: ¬¬ Si claro) ¡Hablo en serio! (K: u.u Bueno, al menos no andas tan perdida en eso de elegir tus amistades) ¬¬ Hum. En fin, aquí de nuevo los Hiwatari contestando los RR:

**_noin ange_**: Ya viste a quien "maté" en esta ocasión, espero que la disfrutes. **_Gadiss:_** Bueno, si la estoy haciendo (K: ¬¬ Y yo con ganas de borrarla) Qué malo eres, pero… no me llega la inspiración u.u (K: (-: ja, ja) No encuentro la manera de enviarlo a la tumba. Muchas gracias por el comentario. **_Addanight_**: Muchas gracias, bueno la de Tala ya la hice… trataré con la de Bryan… Pero como lo dije, de mi adorable hermano y del Kot, simplemente no encuentro la manera. (K: ¬¬ Además de que Luvia te dice que no son graciosas) no me menciones a esa mocosa. **_MaoAyanamipl:_** Vaya, si que te "agrada" Max ¿eh? pero si es tan tierno (K: Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella, a veces su sonrisa desespera) u-.- eh... creo que concuerdo con ambos. Ah, en realidad si pensaba hacer la mía o más bien… (K: La haría yo, por simple diversión WUAJAJAJA -risa malvada-) U¬¬ Eh… Kai… ¿estás bien? (K: Claro, pero sé que a muchos también les haría gracia que Isis Hiwatari yaciera en la tumba) ¬¬ Ya veo cuanto me quieres.

Nos leemos después, y si quieren aportar algo, lincharme, felicitar, criticar, etc., manden sus RR, estaré agradecida.


	5. Boris

**Boris Balkov **

¡Por fin nuestro deseo se ha cumplido!

Que gratificante fue el destino,

Darnos para nuestro malestar, el mejor remedio

Al quitar a Boris de en medio.

Claro, recordamos con alegría,

Aquel prodigioso día,

Ya jamás en la abadía estaría,

Y nunca a esta vida regresaría.

Pero ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

¿Qué fue lo que lo mató?

¿Qué fue lo que a la tumba lo envió?

Según nos comentaron que fue un accidente,

Que ocurrió cuando estaba presente,

En un experimento importante,

Que desde hacía días estaba expectante.

Sin embargo, los Hiwatari conocemos otra versión.

Aquella tan esperada ocasión,

Él a su oficina se dirigía

En ver a quien de nosotros castigaría.

Al principio a la flaca confundió,

Con algún trabajador de la abadía,

Porque el mismo manto negro vestía,

Para ver si engañarlo podría.

Lo siguió sigilosamente,

Pero al tenerlo al frente,

Boris se quedó sorprendido,

Y también demasiado confundido.

Por todo el edificio corrió,

A los laboratorios, él ingresó,

Pensó que tal vez de la calaca escaparía,

Y fácilmente la burlaría.

¡Ja, qué ingenuo es el abad!

Ahí es a donde ella lo esperaba

Ahora lo acorralaba

Y al otro mundo lo iba a llevad.

Todos felices estamos,

Iniciando con Ivanov,

Que al fastidioso de Balkov,

La muerte lo ha ido a recoger.

Y ahora en una tumba va a yacer.

Sabemos como la situación manejar,

A Kai y a los chicos se les dio por festejar

Que una fiesta en la abadía hay que organizar

¡Por qué Boris jamás va ha regresar!

* * *

**_Lechucería Hiwatari_**

Ah... bueno, espero que ésta haya salido bien, es de uno de los personajes que aborrezco (K: u.u Lástima que la muerte aún no se lo lleve¡pero que no daríamos porque eso pasara!) estoy de acuerdo, Kai, es tan odioso ese tipo, oye >:-) ¿y no crees que Bryan nos haga el milagro? Lo digo por lo de su fama de "psicópata" (K: Mmm, sabes creo que no sea el único, todos los chicos que estuvimos en ese… ese… lugar nos gustaría verlo a 10, no a 20 metros bajo tierra o más) n.n Y apuesto que boca abajo, por si se quiere salir… (K: …Cabe más profundo>:-) Muajajaja) Estoy de acuerdo Kai. En fin ahora los RR:

**_Senshi Hisaki Raiden: _**Muchas gracias, y que creen (K: o.o ¡Ay no!) Si ¡ya hice la de mi hermano! (K: La voy a borrar… ¬¬ rayos tiene contraseña) ¿Qué creías, que te la iba dejar fácil? (K: No, pero conociéndote, tal vez pusiste el nombre de Ray) ¡Ja! Cuando la descifres, ya la habré subido. (K: ni te atrevas, Isis) No me amenazas. _**Neko-ili**_: Ah gracias por los dos Reviews, solamente esperaré otras calaveritas, tal vez durante los días festivos la suba. (K: ¬¬ Hum) **_noin ange_**: Vaya, que bueno que te haya gustado, ah muajajaja, claro que sí, de ese viejo que tenemos como abuelo, ganas no nos falta (K: tanto que se la merece y muuuuuy cruel) Gracias por el comentario.


	6. Tala

**Tala**

En la abadía

Nuestro pelirrojo entrenaba

En una sala fría

Donde el únicamente solo estaba.

Una broma le jugó

Su pequeño hermano, Andriév se disfrazó

De la muerte, los colores tomó

Y así a Tala asustó.

¡Como el pequeño se reía!

Nunca pensó que Tala se espantaría

Al ver a la muerte en la abadía

Diciéndole que en la tumba yacería.

Él lo regañó,

Al chiquillo le gritó

Sin embargo él se escabulló

De la vista de él desapareció.

Olvido el incidente

A su cuarto se dirigió

Pero no se imaginó que estaba presente

La catrina, que aquella tarde, lo eligió.

–Deja tus bromas, ya estoy harto,

¡Lárgate de mi cuarto! –

Sin embargo, ella no se inmutó

Y con voz sombría le espetó:

–Tu hora ha llegado

Tu tiempo ha acabado

Vámonos, lo digo en serio

Porque nos dirigiremos al cementerio. –

–No me volverás a engañar.

Si crees que esta vez te la voy a pasar,

Muy equivocado vas a estar,

Esta vez si la vas a pagar–

Oh, pero fue su mayor conmoción

Ver al pequeño Andriév entrar a la habitación

– ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Me dijo que se iba a pasear contigo –

Tan blanco como la tiza

Corrió hacia el jardín con demasiada prisa

Sin darse cuenta que se desataba una gran tempestad

Y que al final de ésta, la flaca lo iba esperad.

Ahora afligidos estamos sin su presencia,

Recordamos que en el beyblade su gran experiencia

Como todo un profesional lucía.

Ahora en la tumba, el pelirrojo yacía.

* * *

**_Lechucería Hiwatari_**

Ah... si se preguntan quién es Andriév Ivanov (K: 9.9 Claro¿por qué se han de cuestionar? -sarcasmo-) El me ayudó con la calaverita de su hermano mayor, (K¿Sólo te ayudó en la idea principal o en toda?)Yo hice la rima y la calaverita, pero la idea de asustarlo fue del chiquillo pelirrojo. Al principio, era Ián, pero como agradecimiento a Andy lo puse alél.¡Gracias! Ahora sí los RR:

_**V K-098**_ Me entusiasma que te haya divertido (K: o.o Isis ¿Estás bien?) Sí, no estoy delirando, ni nada por el estilo(K: Porque eso de emocionarte por algo no es lo tuyo _Señorita Hielito_) Bueno... tienes razón, pero un poco de alegría en la vida no hace daño, _Don nieves_ (K: ¬¬ No me digas así, me recuerdas a Luvia Kon) Pues entonces tampoco me recuerdes a la "dulce" hermana de Ray y estamos a mano. _**LiZzI**_: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me das ánimos para seguir con este fic... vaya Kai, parece que varias personas quieren que ya suba tu calaverita, hacer sufrir a mi hermanito... es una proeza difícil, pero veré si... (K: ¬¬ Ni lo intentes) puedo.

_**Gadiss**_: Ah... muchas gracias n.n y eso espero,aunque aquí tengo quien me inspira en esto, (K: o.o ¿Yo?) aparte de Albert (nuestro hermano mayor) y Ray, claro (K: u.u) **_MaoAyanamipl:_** Claro que sí te contrataríamos, y no sólo por Balkov... (K: -sacauna lista- Ejem, ejem: Voltaire, Tyson, Hilary, Daichi, Brooklyn, Mariah,Jhonny¿Misao? eh... ¿quién es ésta?) ¬¬ Esa pregunta te la debería hacer yo a tí, (K: o.o ¿eh¿por qué?) Según es tu esposa y hasta hijo tienen (K: O.O ¿QUÉ?) Son sólo rumores que han volado por internet, ya he visto la foto, pero parece más estilo Shojo que Shonen, el cualmaneja Aoki. Soy de esas personas que hasta no ver no creer. (Y me refiero una prueba real)

**_noin ange_****** Misión imposible que termine hasta el 2 de noviembre, por el gran número de personajes, aunque elegía aquellos más conocidos, odiados, queridos, o de los que se puede sacar un verso. Sí yo también he leído de esas en el periódico, hasta en los noticieros. Muchas gracias por el RR. **_The Shade Ghost:_** Es bueno leer tu RR de nuevo, gracias por el comentario, espero "verte" más seguido por mi fic. Bueno, nos leemos después y ¡Arigatou!


	7. Mariah

**Mariah**

Hoy en un pequeño pueblo,

Dentro de un antiguo templo,

Los White Tigers despiden con dolor,

A la chica que el rosa era su color.

Hace uno que otro día,

Cuando aún vivía,

La pelirrosa entrenaba,

Con sus amigos beybatallaba.

Como siempre andaban,

En el pueblo caminaban,

Algunos a niños enseñaban,

Otros, simplemente el paisaje observaban.

Al atardecer, ella sola paseaba,

Cerca de la bella cascada,

Sólo la luna observaba,

Mientras ésta se asomaba.

De pronto ruido escuchó,

Con esto el miedo llegó,

Entró la muerte al lugar,

Mencionándole que se la iba a llevar.

Mariah quería llorar

Pero no se dejaría agarrar,

Por eso optó por escapar,

Porque a la tumba no quería parar.

A eso de la una,

Cuando todo estaba en penumbra,

Pensó que ya no iría a la tumba.

¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Porque la catrina la esperaba,

Deshacerse de ella deseaba,

Por eso ahora su alma reclamaba.

– ¿Por qué me tienes que llevar?

¿No podrías a alguien más poner en mi lugar? –

A la flaca le reclamaba,

Mientras al cementerio la llevaba.

–No– La catrina le contestó con rencor

–Tu tiempo se ha acabado

Gata de pelo rosado,

Además porque a muchos has cegado,

Con ese horrible color. –

Ahora muchas felices estamos,

Porque a Ray nos ha dejado,

Y ya no tenemos que preocuparnos,

Que con esa gata se hubiera casado.

* * *

**_Lechucería Hiwatari_**

Ah... como me gustaría que fuera cierto, al menos a muchas nos dejaría al lindo neko (K: 9.9 ya vas a empezar) Oye, no tengo la culpa que tu amigo sea muy guapo, además de las cualidades que posee el chinito, al menos sus fans no me lo niegan, lo hacen más irresistible... al menos alégrate que me guste él y no Tyson(K: Eso es lo bueno del asunto, en que no te fijes en la bola de grasa que tengo como amigo) Sabes que Granger no me agrada. En fin basta de charla y comencemos con losRR:

**_kaira-kino-hiwatari_**(K¿Qué otra que quiere ver una calaverita mía?) Cálmate Kai, -mira maliciosamente a suhermano-si cuando sea el momento la subo¡aún Kai no ha desifrado mi contraseña! (K: ¬¬ Malvada)Ah en eso si estamos de acuerdo sobre Tyson (K¿poco? yo pienso que no tiene nada de cerebro)_**Senshi Hisaki Raiden**_ Ay muchas gracias por tu comentario (K:>:-) Le gustó la de Boris, u.u lástima que aún no se lo ha llevado, pero como decían en un RR, entre los Blitzkrieg Boys ylos Hiwatarinos encargamos de que sufra un "accidente") Eh... Un.n creo que Albert no nos ayudaría, n.n pero yo lo haría con gusto. **_MaoAyanamipl:_** Hola de nuevo, gracias por tu RR, y por el apoyo (K: Si me gustaría ver a Aoki negar este asunto...) ¬¬ ¿Qué le dirías a él, si fuera cierto? (K¿Cómo rayos me pones una chica que ni siquiera conozco bien?) Ah... por cierto te manda saludos... (K: ¬¬ vaya hasta que alguién se acuerda que estoy aquí ayudándote voluntariamente a fuerzas) Al menos ya aceptaste tu derrota (K¿tengo otra alternativa?)

En fin, eso es todo por hoy sigan mandando sus RR, y algún consejo para eh... matar a u.u ... aRay. Es que simplemente no puedo buscar la manera de enviarlo al otro mundo.


	8. Hiro

**Hiro**

Era un gran entrenador,

Era de Tyson el hermano mayor,

Ahora, sin embargo, con mucho dolor,

Una vela encendemos en su honor.

Un año ha pasado,

Cuando la muerte lo recogió,

Y a la cripta lo metió.

¡Lástima que se lo haya llevado!

Todos recordamos aquel día,

Era frío, había truenos, llovía

En el doyo se encontraba

Con la "bola de grasa" entrenaba,

Aunque éste último se quejaba.

Entraba la noche en aquel momento,

Pero él no tenía el presentimiento,

Que la catrina lo visitaría,

Porque al _Más Allá _se lo llevaría.

Esperó a que solo se encontrara

Para que se con él hablara,

No quería que nadie le estorbara

Cuando ella laborara.

–Necesito un excelente entrenador,

Porque al beyblade quiero jugar,

Por eso a la tumba te voy a llevar–

Comentó la flaca con tono amenazador.

Todo pasó de repente,

Por un simple capricho de la muerte.

Ahora, su cuerpo enterrado está

Y su alma se encuentra en el _Más Allá_.

* * *

**_Lechucería Hiwatari _**

Ahora le tocó al lindo de Hiro (o Hitoshi, si les gusta más su nombre japonés) Oye Kai, comparando a los dos, no hay mucho parentesco que digamos¿no crees que Tyson es adoptado? (K: no creas que me lo he preguntado, son tan diferentes) bueno mejor no nos quejamos, Albert es distinto a nosotros (K: claro Isis, pero al menos es tranquilo e inteligente, no como "la bola de grasa") Bueno, dejemos esto de las familias y pasemos a los RR:

**_noin ange_**: (K: siguen insistiendo en la mía ¿no es cierto?) Hay hermano, eres un de los chicos más asediados de fanáticas en el campo del Beyblade, es natural que me pidan la tuya…. Aunque también hay personas a quienes no les caes bien (K: ¬¬ Sabes que no me importa). Que bueno que te hayan gustado, ah el nombre del chiquillo… se nos ocurrió a él y a mí, (es un verdadero familiar mío), claro que te disculpo, (K: mientras sigas leyendo esta locura y mandándole uno que otro RR….) ¡Kai! **_Alexa Hiwatari_****__** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. **_MaoAyanamipl_**¡Claro que sí! Junto a Ray, aunque acá mis ojos no le guste¡ambos son los más guapos de Beyblade! (K: no lo niego Isis, aunque es bueno que ella no sea de "esas" que cuando me ven, inmediatamente quieren lanzarse sobre nosotros) Sin embargo, Tala no se queda atrás, Hiro también tiene un séquito de admiradoras y Brooklyn también posee un grupo de fans. Sigan leyendo esto, manden comentarios… (K: u.u o amenazas, crítica, tanto constructiva como destructiva, maldiciones, lo que se les ocurra) ¬¬ Muchas gracias, Kai.


	9. Brooklyn

**Brooklyn**

Al joven vidente,

Se lo ha llevado la muerte,

¿Acaso él no pudo presagiarlo?

¿Ni siquiera pudo imaginarlo?

Todos hacen la misma cuestión,

Sin embargo, nadie le da contestación.

Vaya desolación,

Que hay en esta lúgubre reunión

El último día que lo vieron,

Y que con él convivieron,

El chico su rutina había realizado,

Aquel día tan desdichado.

Era tarde, con sus palomas estaba,

En el parque se encontraba,

Con ellas hablaba

Y también las alimentaba.

Al atardecer a su hogar regresaría,

Pero por su mente,

Nunca jamás pasaría,

Que la fría muerte,

Que esa noche lo recogería.

Media Noche, un búho ululaba,

Con su canto, algo anunciaba,

Alguien va a morir

Y de este mundo va a partir.

El ojiverde durmiendo estaba,

Mientras ella lo acechaba,

Junto a su lecho se encontraba,

Porque ahora su alma se llevaba.

Sin embargo, él se levantó,

Aunque al verla él se asustó,

Aquella noche, ya vivo no estaría,

Ni otra predicción haría

–No me gusta que alguien se adelante,

A ver un hecho importante,

Así que antes de la una

Te trasladaré a la tumba–

* * *

**_Lechucería Hiwatari_**

(K: ojalá se muriera por todo lo que me hizo) ¡Hey... me quitaste la idea! (K: Grandes mentes piensan igual, hermanita) o.o n.n Eh... gracias, Kai, aunque es raro esoque des halagos alos demás (K: Sólo porque eres mi hermana) Un.n Eh... ¿de cuál te fumaste?(K: ¬¬ oye, por un día quiero ser cortés contigo)Está bien, Kai. Por cierto, si alguién pregunta por lo del búho (K: y claramente no es Gizmo) lo saqué de un cuento mexicano (K: el cual no se acuerda su nombre) ¬¬ Hum... según cuando el tecolote (así lo llamamos aquí) canta significa que alguien va a morir. En fin a leer la correspondencia:

**_noin ange_** Gracias por tu RR, eso de la _bola de grasa_ es un apodo quele asigné a Granger chico (K: Entiéndase por Tyson), es tan molesto, no sé como lo aguantas Kai (K: Créeme, ni si quiera yo lo sé) Ah de donde saco tanta inspiración, aparte de mis "musos" (K: leáselas respuestas de los RR en el cap. anterior), los mismos personajes dan su parte, ya sea por sus cualidades, o en sus defectos (K: y para ella le da mayor facilidad de hacer las calaveritas)Además si me agrada o disgusta el mismo persanaje.

**_Neko-ili_** En algo concuerdo contigo, a veces cae mal Hiro, (K: 9.9 a quien no, por todo lo que hizo en _G Rev._),gracias por tus RR (K: uno, dos, tres, cuatro, 9.9 y de nuevo que ya subas la mía) o no se desesperen. Creo que hay que formarun club contra Mariah y Hilary, vaya a muchos no les cae bien(K: ¬¬ no lo había notado -sarcasmo-).

**LiZzI: **(K: que lindas admiradoras tengo, les gusta verme sufrir) No te hagas la víctima, pero, es que eres alguien que aún se le puede "echar tierra", a pesar de todo lo que has vivido (K: ¬¬ Hum) Al menos ella se disculpó contigo. En eso estoy deacuerdo, Ray es demasiado lindo para andar con una gata como esa (K: además que molesta con ese espantoso color). nn Ah la de Kai... pronto la subiré, quería guardarla para el último, pero... por la insistencia de tantas de sus fans, solamente no les diré cuando.

Eso es todo por ahora, y si tienen una idea de como matar a un lindo gatito (K: entiéndase como Ray), la aceptaré con mucho gusto, nos leemos después.


	10. Kai

_**Un Susto Inesperado**_

* * *

K: Bueno¿dónde está esa chica? me dijo, "_ve a contestar los RR, en un momento de alcanzo" _Hum… por lo que mi concierne, ya renunció esto de hacer calaveritas, en fin, (prende la computadora, o al menos lo intenta, porque inexplicablemente no enciende). ¡Rayos! Pero si está conectada (De pronto todo se oscurece, dando la sensación de frío) ¬¬ Genial, la energía está baja… (Una vocecilla fría surge entre las sombras) 

_+Hoy es 31 de Octubre+_

_Un día lúgubre,_

_Kai sólo estaría_

_+Tal vez los Reviews contestaría+_

_**www+www**_

_+Quería encender computadora+_

_Pero frustrado está ahora_

_La luz se ha ido_

_+Del todo el edificio.+_

K: o.o ¿Quién dijo eso? ¬¬ Vamos, déjense de sus bromas, saben que no me gustan para nada…

_¡Qué ingenuo es este chico+_

_Vaya, que original,_

_Pero pronto llegará su final,_

_+Antes de las diez menos cinco.+_

_**www+www**_

_+La catrina lo visitaría+_

_Un gran susto le daría,_

_Después al otro mundo se lo llevaría,_

_+Y él, jamás a este mundo regresaría.+_

K¿Y quieres que me trague eso? Por favor… (Se voltea, ve a una persona vestida con un traje negro victoriano, sombrero largo de la misma tonalidad, con flores oscuras y plumas blancas, acompañada de una estola emplumada alba, su rostro está dibujado en manera que parezca un cráneo humano) o.o… O.O ¡La Catrina!

_+Tan pálido el chico quedó+_

_Cuando a la muerte vio_

_Más nunca se imaginaría_

_+Que ahora a su lado estaría.+_

**_www+www_**

_+El muy tonto, no averiguaba+_

_De quien en realidad se trataba,_

_Kai, ahora enfadado estaba._

_+Por que caíste en una broma pesada,_

K: ¬¬ Isis me la vas a pagar… ésta si no te la perdono, -esboza una sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Ja, qué rara te ves! Aunque tu disfraz no está del todo mal… debo admitir que…

I: Acéptalo te asusté y n.n gracias por el comentario. Sé que eso de ponernos disfraces no es lo nuestro, sino de los paisanos de Max, pero me agrada representar a la muerte al estilo mexicano. Por cierto Kai, el rubio se le ocurrió la "grandísima" idea de hacer una fiesta aquí¿no es cierto?

K: Digamos que acepté a fuerzas, "me agrada" tanto la idea que estén aquí ¿por qué lo preguntas?

I: Bueno, Tyson estaba rondando en la cocina, mientras yo estaba con Ray preparando lo de la ofrenda, pero ahora, ni siquiera quiere tocar un bocado de ella¿por qué será?

K: (riéndose) Ja, ja, ja¡El muy tonto se la creyó!

I: o.o ¿A qué te refieres?

K: No sé si te acuerdas que te mencionaron de qué está hecho el pan de muerto…

I: Ah… esa mentira de que está hecho de huesos humanos (en serio, a mi de peque me lo contaron) No… le comentaste… (Conteniéndose la risa)

K:>:-) Así es… pero no sólo el pan, sino toda la comida, por lo menos estará segura hasta el 2 de noviembre.

I: Qué buena idea, hermanito. En fin, ya disfrutaron la primera calaverita de mi gemelo, ahora sí, espero que me haya quedado bien…

K: Pides un milagro.

I: ¬¬ Chistoso, preséntala entonces.

K: Ahora sí, después que la energía ha sido restaurada, la computadora está encendida, por la que tanto estaban esperando… u.u la mía:

**Kai**

¡Qué desdichado es el día de hoy+

¡Qué tan triste estoy!

La muerte me ha quitado

+Una de las personas que he apreciado.+

**_www+www_**

+Lo más raro es lo que sucedió+

Cuando la catrina se lo llevó,

A mi hermano, lo digo en serio

+Al frío cementerio.+

**_www+www_**

+Estábamos entrenando+

En el patio beybatallando,

En la tarde entramos a nuestro "hogar"

+Para poder descansar.+

**_www+www_**

+Cuando la noche cayó+

He ahí, a esa hora la flaca llegó.

Sigilosamente por el jardín,

+Se dirigió a la mansión al fin.+

**_www+www_**

+Con astucia ingresó al lugar+

Y empezó por el edificio andar,

En busca de un alma fría,

+Que gracias a Dios, no era la mía.+

**_www+www_**

+Kai a la biblioteca se dirigía+

Tal vez algo leería,

Sin embargo, en aquel momento,

+Ese ya no era su pensamiento.+

**_www+www_**

+Claro, se había encontrado a la muerte+

Ahora la tenía al frente,

–Ya es tu hora, mi joven amargado

+No importa si te tengo que llevar amarrado –

**_www+www_**

+No se podía mover por el pavor+

Pero cuando lo logró, corrió con terror,

Pero a ella no se le escaparía,

+El chico "antipatía".+

**_www+www_**

+En el pasillo me encontró+

Mencionándome que la muerte lo seguía,

Pero pensé que me mentía,

+Porque yo, en absoluto, le creía+

**_www+www_**

+Sin embargo me quedé muda+

Al ver a la huesuda,

El alma de mi hermano pedía,

+Porque en la tumba verlo ya quería+.

**_www+www_**

–Por egoísta y enojón,

Ahora te me vas al panteón,

También por tu frío corazón

Y por tu falta de lealtad,

A aquellos que te han brindado amistad–

**_www+www_**

–Ni modo, Kai así es el destino,

Cada quién debe seguir su camino–

Con dolor le mencionaba,

Cuando enfrente de su tumba me hallaba.

**_www+www_**

Muchos mi tristeza acompañaban,

Por ejemplo, todas mis cuñadas lloraban

Sin parar sus lágrimas derramaban,

Porque a mi hermano lo extrañaban.

**_www+www_**

Pero sus rivales se propusieron festejar,

Porque al mandón de Hiwatari ya no verán

Jamás con él volverían a beybatallar.

Y sus sarcasmos nunca volverán a escuchar.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lechucería Hiwatari:**_

Una de las más larguitas que he hecho, pero eso sí, si querían crueldad con él, se me es imposible, (K: por "desgracia" la sangre nos une) ahora sí a contestar los RR:

**_noin ange_** ¡Gracias por el comentario! y por el consejo¡estaba pensando en ese recurso! a decir verdad, no sé si sea curioso de naturaleza, pero su hermana… (K: te pregunta de toda tu vida, incluso si ya tuviste novia, cuánto duraste con ella, en mi caso, que no tengo pareja, te lanza la indirecta que quiere contigo) Ya te dejo un trauma esta Luvia¿no hermano? Aparte, muchas de tus fans les gustarían ser mis cuñadas (K: ¬¬ Isis, has oído la frase "mejor solo que mal acompañado") Hum… ya veremos cuando ese "alguien" especial llegue a tu vida (K: Hum… pues espera sentada) 9.9 Chistoso.

**_MaoAyanamipl:_** (K: sí tu idea de matarlo a Masefieldasí es genial) Kai, a veces me pregunto si somos hermanos (K: ¬¬ no te preocupes, algunas veces también me hago la misma cuestión) Ja, ja, ja me muero de risa –sarcasmo- Eh… gracias por los consejos, los tomaré en cuenta, y sí estoy de acuerdo, el rosa es un color horrible, en especial en exceso.

**_Neko-ili:_** (K: de nuevo, se te hará raro, pero gracias por recordar que estoy aquí) Además¿quién no le gustaría tener al lindo de Kai como hermano? (K: ¬¬ a ti, de seguro) Vamos, cuando hice mi O. C. (Personaje Original) estaba decidiendo entre Ray y tú, quien sería mi hermano, al final te elegí a ti, (K: lo dices por nuestro carácter fuerte, somos reservados, sarcásticos, serios, fríos…) Si, tenemos muchas cosas en común, y debo admitir que tu me agradas más que el neko, no sé, hay algo de ti que me gustó, para convertirme en tu hermana. (K: Eh… gracias Isis) Por cierto me costó demasiado tu calaverita, no hallaba la manera de enviarte a la tumba.

**_Senshi Hisaki Raiden:_** Bueno, aquí la tienes, la de mi adorable "mellizo" (somos cuates, por un simple cromosoma), vaya como "quieren" al entrenador (K: Como _Neko-ili_ lo decía, debe ser de familia, los Granger no simpatizan a varias personas) Lo de Brooklyn... a lo mejor Aoki pensó en eso, tierno, lindo, parece incapaz de romper un plato, pero por dentro… (K: es un monstruo, escalofriante, maligno, maniático, etc., etc.)

Nos leemos después y gracias por los consejos.


	11. Julia

**Julia**

Hoy el circo de luto está,

Porque ya nunca se encontrará,

A la joven española actuar

Ni con su blade jugar.

**ww+ww+ww+ww**

Si, muchos recuerdan aquel día,

La última ocasión que la vería,

Cada persona del circo,

A eso de las cinco.

**ww+ww+ww+ww**

Un gran espectáculo dio,

En el trapecio subió,

Al término de su actuación,

Recibió una gran ovación.

**ww+ww+ww+ww**

Regresó a su camerino,

Tomando su habitual camino,

Sin pensar que aquella ocasión,

Para ella, bajaría el telón.

**ww+ww+ww+ww**

La muerte caminó entre los elefantes,

Y chocó con algunos infantes,

La siguió cuidadosamente,

Porque recoger su alma estaba en su mente.

**ww+ww+ww+ww**

Gran sorpresa se llevó,

Al ver a la huesuda se asustó,

Esperando a que ella sus zapatos colgara,

Y que con la catrina se marchara.

**ww+ww+ww+ww**

–Tu hora ha llegado, trapecista

Porque ahora tu pista

En donde tu acto se realizará

Será el en el más allá–

**ww+ww+ww+ww**

Sólo por eso se la llevó,

Porque a la muerte su acto le gustó,

Y ahora espectáculo dará

A donde ahora ella estará.

* * *

_**Lechucería Hiwatari:**_

Ah… ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos, una de las pocas chicas de Beyblade que me caen bien (las otras son Emily y Mariam, si alguien pregunta). No sé si hacerle una a Raúl, aunque pienso que sería repetir lo mismo, bueno si me decido, pues ya la verán por aquí. Ahora sí a contestar los RR:

**_MaoAyanamipl:_** Hola de nuevo, que bien que te haya encantado la de Kai, (K: bueno en algo tiene razón, soy muy famoso) y en eso no te lo niego, hay más páginas, imágenes, etc., en toda la Internet de mi hermano que de otros personajes, bueno al menos yo lo he percatado cuando hago búsquedas. (K¿Es amenaza?) ¡Kai! No le hagas caso, pues sí, algún día llegará… (K¿Serías capaz de buscarme pareja, aunque sea lo único que hagas?) _Niet_, pero debe ser alguien que me caiga bien. (K: ¬¬ no eres mi madre, para que le hagas el papel de "suegra") Oye, no, sólo lo digo en el punto de vista de "cuñada".

**_sky d:_** Ah gracias por el comentario, por supuesto, para la de adorable hermano me tuve que esmerar (K: a mi se me hace que ya me quieres ver en la tumba) ¬¬ eso ni en broma, Kai. Por cierto me costó, sino, la hubiera puesto después de la de Max. No te preocupes, trataré de abarcar a más personajes, todavía esta locura no se acaba (K: 9.9 por desgracia) ¬¬ chistoso.

**_Senshi Hisaki Raiden:_** Pronto estará la del neko Muajajaja (K: Si que quieres mucho a mi amigo ¿eh, Isis?) Claro que lo quiero, pero como te tocó a ti, pues el no se escapará de esto (K: Ahora veo que si eres una Hiwatari) ¬¬ ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? (K: Simplemente la risa, el comentario a Ray, y tu actitud que tienes en ese momento) Hum… Ah bueno, pues sí, _no puedes gustarle a todo mundo, pero tampoco puedes ser odiado por todos._ (K: ésta es una frase de ella)

**_noin ange:_** Claro, lo intentaré, por ahí tengo algunas ya hechas. Que bueno que te haya entretenido (K: ¬¬ Hum) Si, eso es típico de los Bishonen Rudos, es lo que más atrae de ellos, su carácter, (más aparte otras cualidades).

Bueno, espero que ya tengan hecho su altar en su entrada (les digo a mis paisanos),ojala que mañana suba otra, tal vez no pueda, tengo que ayudar a limpiar tumbas. Nos leemos después.


	12. Kenny

**Kenny**

El chico de la computadora,

En una tumba yacerá ahora

Ahora se le entierra

Tres metros bajo tierra.

De gran inteligencia fue dotado,

Eso todos lo hemos notado,

Sin embargo, para su mala suerte,

Le llegó la muerte.

Aquel día trabajaba,

Con los blades, pues los reparaba,

Pero jamás se esperaría

Especialmente ese día,

Que la muerte lo visitaría

Su labor estaba hecha,

Justamente en la fecha

Que tenía como límite,

Hacer algo de élite.

El joven con sus amigos se reuniría,

Tal vez con ellos practicaría,

O su juego analizaría,

Y los datos en su laptop, quizás capturaría.

¡Vaya, pobre chico!

A eso de las cinco,

De miedo daría un brinco.

La catrina en la entrada se hallaba,

Con ansias lo esperaba,

Su alma recogería,

Y con su misión cumpliría.

¡Pobre Kenny, lo asustó!

El chico paralizado quedó

Por todo el terror,

Que se hallaba ahora en su interior.

La muerte no tuvo compasión,

Con el experto en la computación.

Ahora, como estatua de hielo,

Se encuentra en el frío cementerio.

* * *

_**Lechucería Hiwatari**_

Pobrecito Kenny… aunque nadie la pidió, pues la puse, ya era su turno de su calaverita (me agrada el chico pero… ni modo) Bueno, espero que hayan ido a visitar a sus muertitos, y de seguro algunos ya están consumiendo los alimentos "sin alma" que nos dejaron nuestros seres queridos. En fin, a contestar los RR:

**_LiZzI:_** _(Primer RR)_ (K: ¬¬ "¡Qué adorable!" Le encanto mucho la bromita que me hiciste) Oh, Kai, no te lo tomes tan en serio, mira hasta se disculpó de nuevo contigo (K: Esta bien, le disculpo) También comenta que si le gusta verte sufrir pero jamás le gustaría que murieras. A mi tampoco, y sí a mi también me dio esa sensación ese capítulo, (2° pelea Kai-Brooklyn), colgaría a Masefield si vuelve a lastimar a mi hermano (K: ¬¬ Pensé que sólo a mi me salía eso de "sobre protector", pero veo que no) Por "desgracia" somos de la misma sangre, deberías ser agradecido… (K: espera, yo jamás dije que me desagradaba tu forma de expresar cariño, sólo que te excediste en esta ocasión) Eh… u.u tienes razón. Sí, como ya lo había comentado, los Bishonen Rudos eso es su atractivo, (aparte del físico), no lo niego, a mí me agradan algunos chicos de este tipo, como Sesshomaru (K: Isis, no empieces a promocionar otro anime, además ¿no te gustaba Ray?) Claro que sí, ese B. bonito, ah… -suspiro- diferencia agradar de gustar, Kai (K: Hum). _(Segundo RR)_ Bueno, gracias por el comentario, ah como es que logro que rimen (K: a ella le encanta la poesía, por eso tiene mayor facilidad) No lo niego, y a lo mejor es una habilidad que apenas he encontrado. Mi poema favorito es _Redondillas_, de la "décima musa" (K: Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz o Juana Ramírez de Azbaje, como mejor la conozcan). Es una lástima que así tu familia celebre el Día de Muertos, pero creo que nosotros debemos preservar nuestras tradiciones, no perder nuestra identidad como nación (K: o.o Isis¿desde cuándo hablas en términos de ciencias sociales?) Sólo digo lo que pienso, en fin gracias por los RR y tu posdata ya se la di a Kai (K: ¬/¬ esto me lo reservo).

**_Nekoili: _**_(Primer RR) _A lo que me refiero de cuñadas, es que muchas quieren con mi hermano, pero hasta lo que sé, esta solterito y sin compromiso (K: U¬¬ y luego dices que no me quieres conseguir pareja) Que bueno que te haya gustado la de Kai (K: ¬¬ Hum) (_Segundo RR)_ Ah… pues si, ambas chicas agradan (por lo menos a mí) por su carácter fuerte, su toma de decisiones, determinación. Por cierto, por ahí me enteré que ambos son hermanos y su apellido es Fernández, si he escuchado que podrían ser gemelos, sólo sé que Julia es la mayor, como en nuestro caso¿no es cierto Kai? (K: sólo por cuatro minutos Isis, pero tenemos la misma edad) Pero eso automáticamente me convierte en la de en medio (Tenemos un hermano mayor, Albert). Sí, ya recordé de qué televisora es esa frase, aunque solamente veo un canal, porque yo veo la rival de ésta. Nos leemos después.

**_MaoAyanamipl: _**Gracias por el RR y por las felicitaciones por ambos días, espero que te la hayas pasado bien, si mi ofrenda estuvo desde el 31 de octubre, en la noche. (K: Y gracias por el comentario que le hice a Tyson, la comida estuvo intacta hasta hoy, todavía no le he dicho la verdad, pero por primera vez, estoy disfrutando ver su cara… ja, ja, ja, ja) Pero cuando le menciones que fue una mentira, te querrá linchar por eso… (K: Lo sé, pero dime ¿Quién saldría más perjudicado?) 6.6 Eh… me apiado de Granger (u.u aunque también de Kai, nunca he visto a la "bola de grasa" enfadado realmente). Ay _Mao_ u.u te dije que no le hicieras caso (K: ya entendí tus términos, no te preocupes) pues ojalá, me gustaría saber quien se quedará con mi hermano, aunque disfruto mucho los fic hetero que he encontrado aquí, son muy buenos los KaixOC, Kai x con alguna chica de Beyblade, (curiosamente, no encontrado un Kai x Mariah, lo cual es un alivio, no me gustaría como cuñada, si a duras penas la "soporto").

En fin, nos leemos después.


	13. Sr Dickenson

**Sr. Dickenson**

Un buen día pasaba,

En el parque paseaba,

El Sr. D en un banco se sentaba,

Y en varias cosas pensaba.

Excepto en una que no existía en su mente,

Porque hoy recogería la muerte,

A quien de la BBA es presidente.

Regresaba a su oficina,

Atender ciertos asuntos pendientes,

Con todos presentes,

Comenzó la discusión de temas importantes.

Al anochecer,

Aún tenía tantas cosas que hacer,

Sé quedó a trabajar,

Porque un nuevo torneo se iba a realizar.

La muerte, en ese momento,

Se dirigía a su oficina sin contratiempo,

Nada la detendría, ni un pretexto,

Para llevarse el alma de él a tiempo.

A su oficina entró,

Y con deseo lo buscó,

Si, aún lo encontró,

Guardando todo lo que trabajó.

–a la tumba he de llevarte–

Mencionó con frialdad la muerte

–ni una broma más vas a gastar

Porque al cementerio te vengo a llevar–

Ahora, nos ha dejado,

Algunos con el corazón destrozado,

Porque gran estimación

Teníamos hacia ese señor.

¿Quién se hará cargo?

No lo sé, sin embargo

No me gustaría que alguien incompetente,

Estuviera de la BBA al frente.

* * *

_**Lechucería Hiwatari**_

Creo que en esta me faltó algo de inspiración. (K: no si no lo he notado) ¬¬ Muchas gracias, Kai. Por ahí me pidieron la de éste personaje, no encontré otro modo de "matarlo", aunque… la de otro no muy querido, ahí se me fue la inspiración. En fin, a contestar los RR:

**_Marina-Chan Q._** Muchas gracias por la crítica constructiva y por tu comentario. Sí lo sé, pero soy principiante en eso de la poesía, y ha pasado…. (K: 9.9 … 5, no, 6 años desde que no escribe una calaverita) u.u tiene razón, bueno te vuelvo a agradecer por la crítica.

**_MaoAyanamipl: _**Ay eso si es tener mala suerte. No definitivamente no quedan, he visto fan art, pero… no ¡claro que no! Son como agua y aceite. Ah bueno tienes razón, eh… aunque Kai quedó con un ojo morado, el labio partido… (K: ¬¬) si, el pobrecito "bola de grasa" está en el hospital, aunque no me explico como pudiste aguantar una pelea con él (K: ¬¬ ¿a qué te refieres?) Eh… bueno, si te caía encima, no sabía si seguirías vivo (K: agradece que no fue así) De todos modos, colgaría a Granger si me deja sin hermano.

**_noinange:_** Ah, pobre Kenny. Gracias por el RR trataré de hacer una del Abuelo Granger.

**_Nekoili: _**Eso es cierto, al genio del Beyblade nadie lo toma en cuenta, pues si es una parte fundamental del equipo, porque si él no estuviera con ellos, ninguno de los Blade Breakers sería lo que son ahora (K: espera un momento… Yo obtuve un campeonato mundial antes de conocerlos y pertenecer a un equipo) Ajá, pero si no más lo recuerdas, la "bola de grasa" te venció gracias al apoyo que tenía del Jefe, quitándote ese título, (K: ¬¬ Hum) ah, y también en G Revolution, cuándo no le volviste a ganar y después hace medio año… (K: Isis, ya entendí, ya no me recuerdes mis derrotas que sufrí con Tyson)

En fin, nos leemos después.


	14. Voltaire

**Voltaire **

¡Hay que alegres estamos!

Los Hiwatari, por fin nos libramos,

De nuestro abuelo, quien era molesto,

Por eso, incluso Kai, hoy está contento.

Por mucho tiempo,

La muerte había tenido contratiempo,

Que bueno que se lo ha llevado,

De encima no los ha quitado.

Ese día tan dichoso,

Se encontraba afuera a las ocho,

Trabajando, como de costumbre,

En aquella noche tan lúgubre.

Solo se hallaba en la empresa,

Pero no se imaginaba,

Que de la muerte sería su presa,

Ni que en ese momento ella lo buscaba.

Al fin la tenía al frente,

A la fría y oscura muerte,

–De mí no huirás fácilmente

Eso tenlo en mente–

Le dijo en tono indiferente.

Con su rostro horrorizado,

Salió de ahí volando.

Sin ver por donde iba pasando,

Ni por donde iba caminando.

A un callejón sin salida llegó,

Que gran error cometió,

De la muerte huir,

Y por esto, ella se encargó

De hacerlo sufrir.

– a llegado tu hora,

Vámonos ahora –

Dijo con voz atronadora,

Y en forma amenazadora.

–No quiero explicaciones,

Ni saques conclusiones,

Al panteón hoy te voy a llevar,

Después al infierno te voy a entregar,

Y de ahí ya no te vas a escapar–

–Por todo lo que nos has hecho, vejete

Te ha llegado por fin la muerte,

Que buena es nuestra suerte,

Porque jamás te volveremos a tener presente –

Eso Kai lo dijo en serio,

Ahora que estamos en el frío cementerio,

Mientras Albert con su mirada le reprochaba,

No le gustaba como Kai se comportaba.

–No me simpatizaba el abuelo en absoluto,

Pero tengan algo de luto–

Nos dijo con enojo,

Mientras nos miraba de reojo.

Nuestro hermano mayor,

Su tumba veía con rencor,

Y si no me equivoco,

Dentro de poco.

En cualquier hora,

Él diría una ofensa a su memoria.

A mi me gustaría decir,

¡Que bueno que a dejado de existir!

¡Ahora nosotros en paz podremos vivir!

Sin nadie que en exceso nos tenga que exigir.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lechucería Hiwatari**_

Seríamos muy felices si en realidad pasara¿no lo crees Kai? (K: Claro, nos quitaría una gran molestia de encima). Aquí de nuevo a las andadas, perdón por no actualizar pronto, es que ya empezó la época de exámenes finales en mi escuela, pero nada se puede hacer (K: Por desgracia, aún seguimos aquí). En fin, a contestar los RR:

**_MaoAyanamipl: _**No es molestia, (K: al contrario, la haces feliz si le escribes) ¡Kai! Eh… es por eso que no encontré otra manera de matar al señor D. en cierto modo le tengo algo de estima, pero espero que la de nuestro "adorable" abuelo te guste. Gracias por tu apoyo en eso que Kenny es un elemento valioso del equipo y por lo de las calaveritas. (K: No eres la única que piensa en preservar las tradiciones de México ¿eh, Isis? Siempre he tenido en mente que no debemos sentirnos avergonzados de nuestros orígenes, y este fic era su finalidad, además de reírse un rato con lo que les pase a los personajes de beyblade (K: ¬¬ Hum).

**_Nekoili: _**Es lo lamentable de ese personaje, (K: yo estoy de acuerdo contigo) Pero ni modo, es el presidente que maneja la organización de este deporte, así que tenemos que aguantarnos con su personalidad.

**_noinange:_** Gracias por el apoyo.

En fin, nos leemos después.


	15. Ming Ming

**Ming-Ming**

La estrella del pop cantaba,

En un gran escenario bailaba,

Todo su público la aclamaba,

Mientras otra melodía recitaba.

Su concierto terminó,

A su camerino se dirigió

Ya se preparaba para irse,

Del edificio quería salirse.

Muchos fans su carro rodeaban

Muchos querían que le autografiaran

Alguna cosa que ellos llevaban

Para que ella los firmara.

A su hogar tarde regresó,

A eso de las 12 llegó,

Ella quería dormir

Y descansar al fin.

Sin embargo, la catrina,

Por ese rumbo merodeaba,

Porque al cementerio se llevaría,

A la cantante antes del alba.

La chica plácidamente dormía,

Pero jamás se imaginaría,

Que la muerte por ella vendría,

Y que ya jamás cantaría.

Se levantó sobresaltada,

Al ver a la muerte ahí parada,

Afónica por el susto quedó,

Y claro que la pobre se paralizó.

–Ha llegado tu final,

Niña que canta fatal,

Por tus horrendos alaridos,

Al panteón nos dirigimos–

Hoy todos sus fans le lloran,

Porque ellos la valoran,

Su ídolo se ha marchado,

Sin haber, por última vez, cantado.

Ah, pero apuesto una cosa,

Hilary estará muy contenta,

Que la cantante yace en la fosa.

Y que por fin está muerta.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lechucería Hiwatari**_

A veces choca la estrella del pop, no sé por presuntuosa, quien sabe, mejor le pregunto a Hilary (K: Apuesto una cosa, se pondrá histérica al oír el nombre de Ming-Ming). Quizás tengas razón En fin, a contestar los RR:

_**LiZzI:**_ Muchas gracias, (K: Isis que no se te suba el ego) ¬¬ Chistoso. Gracias por los comentarios a las tres últimas calaveritas, sí lástima que no se muriera de verdad, (K: Estoy de acuerdo con ella, hermana, ese vejete me utilizó¡a su propio nieto!) Kai, U¬¬ no sobreactúes (K: No estoy sobreactuando, sólo digo lo que pienso) Ya entendí, pero hay una duda que, pensándolo bien… nuestro "adorable" abuelo ya no aparece en las dos temporadas restantes (K: espero que se lo haya tragado la tierra) Tienes razón. Ah… ésta si es muy personal, es a la carrera que quiero ingresar. Dentro de 2 semanas haré el examen de Admisión, espero quedar. Si, es cierto, es una de las licenciaturas más difíciles que hay, pero hermosa… desde pequeña he deseado ser una doctora… (K: si no, pregúntenme a mí, en ese tiempo si parecía momia, comparado con la imagen que tuve al final de GR) Eh… ¿cómo lo recuerdas, si a duras penas posees una vaga idea sobre lo que viviste en…? –le muestra una foto– Oh, ya veo… Bueno nos leemos después.

**_noinange:_** Gracias por el apoyo. (K: otra vez) Que bueno que te gusten mi "intento de rimas". Claro, pero hasta eso… creo que le di una muerte tranquila como dices (K: Si lo hallamos no te preocupes, esperamos darle un fin terrible)

**_Nekoili: _**Buena Suerte a ti también, échale ganas. Oh sí, ya me tocará¿no es cierto Kai? (K: si, por que ni tú te salvas de ésta).

**_MaoAyanamipl: _**Oh no te preocupes por nosotros tres, por nuestra parte, puedes ofenderlo todo lo que quieras (K: Sí, yo también me preguntó porque le salio bien –sarcasmo- lástima que no se murió de verdad) Seguiré con esto, al menos hasta que la inspiración me abandone totalmente.

Por cierto¿alguien tiene idea de matar a un psicópata? (K: entiéndase por Bryan) No se me ha venido a la mente como exterminarlo. Envíen sugerencias, (si quieren). En fin, nos leemos después.


	16. Abuelo Granger

**Abuelo** **Granger**

El anciano temprano entrenaba

Afuera de su dojo estaba,

Esgrima practicaba,

Mientras el alba se asomaba.

A su nieto "adorable"

Fue a levantarlo de manera "amable"

Éste le empezó a reclamar,

Mientras se empezaba a cambiar.

Tarde, como siempre se le hacía,

A la puerta de entrada corría,

A la escuela se dirigía,

Y tal vez, a tiempo no llegaría.

Cerca de la "bola de grasa"

Escondida atrás de una casa,

La muerte se dirigía,

Al lugar donde él provenía.

Ese día tan soleado,

Había tomado la decisión

Porque había un lugar reservado,

Para su abuelo, en el panteón.

Barriendo la recepción estaba,

Cuando se topó en la entrada,

Con la mismísima Catrina,

Que le hacía una visita.

– Venerable anciano ahora,

Ha llegado tu hora

He de llevarte al camposanto,

En un simple acto–

Pero el abuelo no se dejó llevar,

Sin antes con ella pelear,

Sacó su Katana de su lugar,

Fácil no se la iba a dejar.

Sin embargo, la muerte

Esgrima dominaba a la perfección,

¡Tuvo el abuelo tan mala suerte!

Porque ella lo venció en una acción.

Ahora está en el panteón.

Tyson ya no oirá otra oración,

Del anciano que tenía estima y admiración.

* * *

_**Lechucería Hiwatari**_

No sé si le tenga una estimación la "bola de grasa" a su abuelo, pero al menos, su relación familiar es mejor que la que tenemos con Voltaire, tal vez sería lo único que le envidiaría a esa "albóndiga con patas" (K: o.o ¿Isis te…?) ¬¬ Si estoy, bien, no estoy delirando ni nada por el estilo (K: ú.ú Hoy te levantaste con el pie izquierdo¿Eh Isis?) 6.6 _Itzbinie… _Kai, últimamente he estado nerviosa… ya sabes por lo del examen… (K: Tranquilízate, _Mne ne nravitsya _que te preocupes en este momento, sabes que odio verte así n.n vamos, yo te apoyaré en esto) o.o n.n _Spasiva…_ hermano –lo abraza– (K: Hey, no tan fuerte¿quieres matarme?) u.u _Itzbinie… _En fin, a contestar los RR:

**_Edith_**: Claro, por fin ya terminé, sólo me resta subirlas, y tal vez abarque un poco diciembre, gracias por los comentarios, y si deseamos que haya desaparecido de la faz de la tierra (K: vaya que sí, es un ser odioso).

**_MaoAyanamipl: _**Eso sí, lo sé perfectamente, un profesor de la prepa, (K: curiosamente es doctor y biólogo) nos dijo que los de _área_ _de biológicas_ teníamos en cierto modo, mucho más en riesgo en nuestras manos, en especial aquellos que vamos para esa carrera, por que sí, aquí si se nos muere alguien… es duro, pero estoy decidida a continuar. Gracias por el consejo de cómo matar a Bryan, me divirtió la idea (K: Oye eso es demasiado cruel, incluso para él, pero… Isis le agradó la idea) ah, _Spasiva, Arigatou, Thanks You, Gracias_, por brindarme apoyo en ese momento, es lindo de tu parte, me devolviste los ánimos. n.n

En fin, lean la siguiente...


	17. Daichi

**Daichi**

El "niño-mono" que siempre sacaba

A la "bola de grasa" de sus cabales,

Y que a todo mundo molestaba.

Hoy yace junto a otros cadáveres.

Era un día tranquilo,

Mientras se despertaba el chiquillo,

A fastidiar a Tyson comenzaba,

En el momento que él desayunaba.

Al patio gustoso se dirigía,

Con su beyblade jugaría,

En ese momento, lo lanzó

Y entre los arbustos se perdió.

No tuvo más remedio,

Que comenzar a buscarlo

Entre todo ese enredo.

Por fin lo halló,

Pero con alguien se topó,

Era la muerte en persona,

Diciéndole que ya era su hora.

Corrió de ella sin parar,

A un árbol fue a escalar,

Pero jamás se puso a pensar,

Que de la muerte no podría escapar.

En eso de las cinco,

Acorraló al chico,

Lo miró con enfado,

Mientras éste se hacía el pesado.

–Por travieso y juguetón

Y también por glotón

He de llevarte al panteón–

Le mencionaba con determinación.

Era tan joven… y tan… molesto,

Algunos se alegran que haya muerto

Y otros esperan tomar su puesto.

* * *

_**Lechucería Hiwatari**_

Bueno, de una vez subo la de Daichi, (K: Lástima que sólo sea en versos, nos quitaría a la "pequeña molestia", con Tyson ya teníamos suficiente, pero con ese niño… ambos son insoportables) Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo, hermano. Contestaremos los RR que faltan:

**_Nekoili: _**No te preocupes, ya la tengo gracias a _Mao Ayanami_, la sugerencia que me envió me encantó, ah, parece que muchos odian a la "estrellita del pop". (K: Y cómo no, es una presumida y su doble personalidad… pero… como leí en otro RR, es la única que no se me ha acercado a 3 metros de distancia, por eso se les es indiferente… y creo que es lo único bueno que tiene esa chiquilla).

**_LiZzI:_** Muchas gracias, si creo que el pobre de Kenny se la pasaría llorando (K: mientras que Hilary organizaría una fiesta porque a la que odia se ha esfumado… claro sin invitar a Tyson porque se devoraría todo) Ja, concuerdo contigo… Spasiva por el apoyo… oh, ya veo, arquitectura, es fascinante eso de hacer modelos a escala de edificios, perspectiva… ah, te pasó como a un compañero que tengo, primero quería derecho, después medicina, posteriormente química farmacéutica… (K: Qué indeciso, para que al final volviera a eso de leyes…). A mi me han dicho conocidos, "_mejor estudia diseño gráfico, tus dibujos son excelentes, además trabajarás haciendo lo que más te gusta_" Mmm… no, el dibujo, al igual que escribir fics, es un pasatiempo que me distrae en mi tiempo libre, aunque no descarto la idea de ser algún día, mangaka, como tú lo deseas. Te diré mi opinión, no es raro, Naoko Takeuchi, (Sailor Moon, es su obra más conocida) no estudió diseño… sino química… (K: bueno eso si me tomó por sorpresa) Muchas gracias, de nuevo, por el apoyo n.n

**_noinange:_** Gracias por el RR, y por pensar que esta locura que se me ocurrió te divierta.

En fin, nos leemos después.


	18. Emily

**Emily**

Era una gran investigadora,

Y también una gran beyluchadora

Pero, ya le ha llegado la hora,

Porque su alma descansa ahora.

Todo pasó unas horas antes,

Con los PBB AS estaba presente.

Pero unas horas después,

No había rastro ni de sus pies.

No, quien sabrá cual fue la razón

Por la cual la muerte tomó dicha decisión,

De llevarte al _Más Allá_

Emily, una mala fuente,

Informa que la muerte,

Quiso con ella llevarte,

Por ser tan inteligente.

O tal vez por esta razón,

Por haberla retado aquella ocasión,

A un tedioso partido,

Que tú habrías perdido.

¿Por qué la retaste a la muerte?

Hubieras tenido en mente

Con ella jamás se juega la suerte,

Cuando la tienes al frente.

* * *

**_Lechucería Hiwatari_**

Bueno, quizás no es tan buena como otras, pero ya le tocaba a otras de mis favoritas (K: Sí, pero en esta ocasión ni idea para "matarla") ¬¬ Sabes por qué, hermanito ayer fue un día ajetreado (K: Esperando a que pases el examen) u.u o.o ¡claro que lo pasaré! Mis lectores, mi familia, (la verdadera), maestros, compañeros, me han dado un apoyo incondicional.Espera, déjame meterme en la página de la Uni (K: ¬¬ ¿a poco tan rápido están los resultados?) Claro, además no quiero esperarme hasta domingo que lo publiquen. En fin, el primer RR:

**Neko-ili:** Gracias por apoyo moral, espero que ya te haya llegado mi respuesta. Con eso de las nuevas reglas, (K: y deseando que no te corran de aquí) Na... mejor sigo con este sistema, Bueno, gracias por tu RR, sí la verdad, estoy contigo en lo de Daichi... (K: Estás en lo correcto, en cierta manera se haría una fiesta por quitarnos al mono loco) Sí lo hemos pensado, (K: una copia de la "bola de grasa", pero... en cierta manera se le puede justificar... es un niñito de 9 años, Tyson tiene 16) _Spasiva_.


	19. Bryan

**Bryan**

Uno de los chicos de duro corazón

Hoy se encuentra en el panteón,

Su gran equipo reunido estaba,

Mientras su cuerpo se enterraba.

Pero¿Qué le sucedió?

¿Por qué fue el que murió?

¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?

Sus amigos, con dolor nos comentan,

Mientras al chico entierran,

Como lo habían encontrado,

Cuando los había abandonado.

Estaban en la oscura abadía,

Aquel frío y tenebroso día,

Al patio del edificio se dirigía,

Tal vez entrenaría.

Pero la muerte en ese momento,

Cerca de un monumento,

Observaba a su alrededor,

Buscaba a este Beyluchador.

La tarde, en ese instante, caía

El chico al monasterio entraría,

Por fin ya descansaría.

Pero jamás imaginaría,

Que para siempre dormiría,

Y de este mundo partiría.

A un cuarto entró sigilosamente,

Pero lo esperaba la muerte,

Consigo ella lo encerró,

Y en una silla lo amarró.

–Ahora es tu turno de sufrir,

Porque lo último que verás

Será lo más cruel que mirarás

Antes que vayas a morir–

Bryan confundido estaba,

Mientras que ella una T. V encendía,

Un video color morado ponía,

Mientras a su lado se sentaba.

Unas orejeras en su sien colocó,

Mientras con desprecio lo miró,

El control ella presionó,

Al fin la tele se encendió.

Cual fue su turbación,

Cuando observó en la televisión,

A Barney recitando su canción

Con una inmensa emoción.

Por horas y horas fue lo que miró,

El miedo en su rostro se dibujó,

Mientras ella el video cambió

El de los Teletubies ahora proyectó.

–No te angusties pronto acabará

Y estarás en el _Más Allá_–

Le mencionaba con ironía,

Mientras con gusto lo veía.

Al amanecer, su líder lo buscaba,

– ¿dónde se habrá metido?

¿Acaso del ejercicio habrá huido?–

El pelirrojo con enojo pensaba.

Pero una gran sorpresa se llevaría,

Al ver que el cuerpo sentado yacía,

Mientras la TV encendida seguía,

Y el video en ese instante salía.

Y a si fue su fin del matón,

Se halla ahora en el panteón,

Por psicópata y por ser inmune al dolor,

De los que él causó terror.

* * *

**_Lechucería Hiwatari_**

Y dirán porque subo dos de una vez, (K: lo que pasa es que en nuestra computadora no baja bien la página de este sitio) exacto, y tengo que "emigrar" en busca de una máquina que la muestre y me deje publicar. (K: Isis, ya bajo la de la Uni) Hum... pero ya entraste hasta la área restringida, donde sólo los aspirantes podemos entrar (K: nada aún... no espera... ay) -lo abraza- n.n ¡Quedé¡Quedé! entre los 150 lugares, por lo menos entré, ya descansaré... por un tiempo... (K: déjame ver... en el lugar 5 u.u o.o O.O ¡QUÉ! vaya Isis, pues... yo...) Ni siquiera me la creo yo, en el lugar 5, pensé que estaría por el 140 o algo por el estilo (K: ... pues felicidades... no sé que decirte, no encuentro las palabras...) n.n Gracias, Kai (-: (K: n.n ...una sonrisa, eso es raro en ti, hermanita)Ni lo digas, en ti es extraño ver ese lindo gesto. Bueno, ahora los RR:

**MaoAyanamipl:** Esta calaverita no se habría podido realizar por tu ayuda, G R A C I A S, bueno, pues tal vez porque cuando la hice no tenía los ánimos suficientes, (K: andabas en la depre) No, sólo nerviosa por el Examen, ahora tengo que irme a inscribir. Decidí contestarte en este capítulo tus dos RR, _Spasiva_, Mao. (K: creo que te pasaste de cruel) Pero la idea de Mao me agradó... aunque sí, pobre Bryan, a nadie le desaría que muriera así, ni siquiera a él, pero... por todo lo que le hizo a Ray... creo que sí se lo merece Muajajaja (K: das miedo, Isis) Es de familia, Kai (K: ¬¬ Hum).

Gracias a todos aquellos que me dieron su apoyo moral, al menos me devolvieron la confianza en mi,bueno la vida sigue, y por supuesto, este fic continúa con unas calaveritas más... (K: todavía pondrá a sufrir a otros, la muy chistosa) Nos leemos después.


	20. Brad Best y A J Toper

**Brad Best/A. J. Toper**

Ambos eran comentaristas,

Grandes cronistas del deporte,

Pero el día que hicieron un reporte,

Fue el fin para estos periodistas.

En la cabina de medios se hallaban,

Como siempre, el juego relataban,

Como a los jugadores observaban,

Como sus blades lanzaban.

Al término de su trabajo,

Se dirigieron hacia abajo,

A su jefe entregar,

Lo que acababan de comentar.

Pero la muerte los esperaba,

Porque ella deseaba,

Llevárselos a la tumba,

Antes de la una.

En la entrada los sorprendió,

Y claro, a ambos los asustó,

Al campo santo se los llevó,

Y sin narradores nos dejó.

Los medios de comunicación,

Está de luto por su defunción,

Que mala fue su suerte,

Por toparse con la muerte.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lechucería Hiwatari**_

Por fin puedo subir mis historias desde mi computadora… (K: aunque se ha vuelto a cero los hits) u.u es triste, pero cierto, me gustaría ver cuantos leen mis fics, (K: si como no, tú ¿estar triste, después que ahora eres una universitaria… aunque no dudo que hagas pachanga) ¬¬ Kai, me conoces perfectamente, no me gustan los eventos sociales… aunque debo admitir que si debería hacer una… (K: hum… tal vez sea una buena idea… con tal que no invites a "la bola de grasa") Gracias hermano y veo que ya te gusto el "lindo" apodo que le asigné a Granger Chico. (K: Claro)

O. K. dirán por qué ellos, (K: ni siquiera se ven, pero ella les hizo una) por mi parte, son en cierto modo, fundamentales en el campo del Beyblade, sin ellos, pues no sabríamos el estilo de cada jugador, su posición en el equipo, etc. Bueno ahora los RR:

**_LiZzI_**: Ni me lo digas, por dos semanas me tuvieron agobiada, más el de admisión a la universidad, (K: que para su suerte cayó el martes 29), que bueno que por fin tengas tiempo para ti, ah… a muchos nos gustan las "vagaciones" (K¿no querrás decir vacaciones?) Así las llama un profesor… aunque usualmente yo no salgo en estas épocas… (K: Eh… el año pasado fuimos a Real del Monte) bueno… sí, pero rara es la ocasión que viajamos, me gusta estar con mi familia. Oye tenemos un punto en común… a mí también me gusta poner música en la compu, (K: Sí, Albert la regaña por tenerla a un volumen alto…) ¬¬ No soy la única, -mirando a Kai- creo que "cierta" personita pone de Linkin Park y no en la compu, sino en el estéreo… (K: U¬¬). ¡Gracias! Y sí, aunque ya mero se acercan las últimas, seguiré con esto, que bueno que te haya gustado la forma de acabar con Bryan.

**_MaoAyanamipl_**: Sí, aunque no lo creía yo misma, me fue muy bien. ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Y hermanito, hazle caso, una sonrisita tuya hace que tu lindo rostro luzca mejor, (K: ¬¬ mira quien lo dice, a ti también no te vendría mal) Claro, pero con medida, todo en exceso es malo (K: Por supuesto, si no, pensarán que has estado comiendo mucho dulce, como cierto rubio pecoso). Ah. No te preocupes por el segundo punto, comprendo. No hay de qué, si no hubiera sido por ti, no se me hubiera venido una idea mejor de enviar a la tumba a ese chico pelilavanda, y sí, tal vez se lo merecía por lo que le hizo a Ray. Gracias otra vez por la idea y por el apoyo.

**_NikoX_**: (K: Ahora te creo que Hilary si tiene fans) Bueno… si es que llegas a leer hasta este capítulo (K: aunque lo dudamos) lamento que no te haya gustado la calaverita de Tachibana, pero no me cae muy bien que digamos (aunque la tolero más que a la gata rosa). Celosa ¿Yo, _Niet_, en primera, acepto que tiene ciertas cualidades, no digo que no, (K: y a veces se pueden comparar con las tuyas Isis, -lo ve feo- eh… lo digo por… bueno… porque eres alguien que destaca en sus calificaciones, entre otras cosas) O. K. lo entiendo Kai. En segunda, (K: que tenga una suerte de estar junto a nosotros) pues tampoco, generalmente yo no me guío por el físico de una persona, sino por su carácter, es más, mi amigo _el_ _indeciso_, (K: el que finalmente se quedó en derecho y no en medicina) me cae bien por su personalidad, no era guapo, al contrario era el más feo del salón. En tercera, no la traigo contra ella, y este fic. Sólo tiene la finalidad de divertir (K: ¬¬ burlándose a las costillas de nosotros) Así es el mexicano, buscamos en todo un poco de gracia, y la muerte, no es la excepción. De todos modos, gracias por tu comentario.

**_Nekoili: _**Gracias por tu comentario, lo sé fue una manera muuuuuy cruel de acabar con el, pero como yo no tenía ni idea de matarlo, y _Mao _me dio una forma excelente de decirle adiós al chico. La de Emily, pues si, pero ni modo. Gracias por tu RR.

Nos leemos después


	21. Enrique

**Enrique**

Algunas de las chicas con que andaba,

Con gran desolación le lloraban,

Por aquel que "tanto" amaban

A su Enrique se le enterraba.

Oh, todo ocurrió en la noche,

Cuando andaba en su lujoso coche,

Con una acompañante viajando,

Y con ella iba platicando.

Todo en la tarde comenzó,

El de su gran mansión salió,

A sus queridas amigas acompañó

A un parque con ellas se dirigió.

Ah, pero al joven Enriquito,

No se le quita lo libidinoso,

En un verde y bonito banquito,

Vio a una chica con rostro hermoso.

A la joven se le acercó,

De sus "amigas" se alejó,

Con la chica amenamente platicó,

Y él, de llevarla de paseo, la convenció.

Pero jamás se imaginaría,

Bajo ese bello disfraz,

Encontraría la verdadera faz,

De alguien que nunca pensaría.

Por fin, a un páramo llegaron,

El paisaje ambos contemplaron,

Después su marcha continuaron.

A una barranca fueron a parar,

Pero el chico de listo se quería pasar,

Pero ella tan fácil no lo iba a dejar,

Y su verdadero "yo" le iba a mostrar.

Era en persona la misma muerte,

Ella llevárselo tenía en su mente,

Ahora que lo tenía enfrente.

–Por ser un chico tan lujurioso.

Te me vas directo al foso

Por la eternidad estarás en el panteón

Sin una pizca de perdón –

Al italiano le ha llegado la hora,

Por eso en una tumba se encuentra ahora,

Tal vez se encuentre en el infierno,

En este instante en el fuego ardiendo.

* * *

_**Lechucería Hiwatari**_

Aquí de nuevo escribiendo una calaverita… le tocó a Enriquito… muajajaja (K: U¬¬ ¿no crees que exageras?) Bueno Kai, detesto a ese presumido mujeriego, y más por ésta última característica. (K¿lo odias más que a Mariah?) Eh… digamos que están en el mismo lugar. En fin, aquí congelándonos tecleando en la computadora… (K: este clima es insoportable, un poco más y se va a parecer a Rusia) No lo creo Kai, ahí debe estar un frío tremendo, pobrecitos de los _Blitzkreig Boys_, espero que no se conviertan en paletas de hielo (K: como cierto pelirrojo que "mataste" en uno de tus versos) Exacto, además sé que muchas llorarían por Bryan y Tala, especialmente. Bueno ahora los RR:

**_GadissGrayword: _**Muchas gracias por el comentario, es un placer que me digan que esta locura les fascina, especialmente que los hace reír (K: La graciosita de mi hermana cree que es buena idea burlarse de nosotros, aunque no nos guste). Nos leemos después.

**_MaoAyanamipl_**: Pues en eso tienes razón, mis familiares me están tratando de convencer que haga una fiesta donde celebre mis 18 años (K: el próximo año, porque aún tenemos 17) con la pesadita de Luvia (por "desgracia" es una familiar mía) cuando ella cumpla los 15, no yo no quiero, pero ni modo, como dices nos obligan a hacer reventón, cuando no deseamos. A quien va a ser la próxima victima… (K: ¬¬ después del lujurioso) es sorpresa, esperando que me haya quedado bien. (K: creo que ya sospechan de quien se trata) Muchas gracias por el RR.

**_Nekoili: _**Gracias por el RR, pues sí, que yo recuerde jamás hemos visto sus rostros, pero se merecían un reconocimiento, aunque sea al estilo mexicano.

**_LiZzI_**: Si te creo, muchos nos enfocamos a los personajes principales, dejando a los secundarios fuera, Ah… (K: veo que ella también se queda en su casa) vaya, que pequeño es el mundo… porque nosotros tenemos que soportar a nuestros primos también (K: bueno, Isis… en realidad ellos nos aguantan a nosotros… porque vamos a su hogar, en la "linda" época navideña) Sí, tienes razón, je, (K¿y ahora de que te ríes?) Recordé que los más pequeños siempre te sacan de quicio, _primo Kai enséñanos a jugar beyblade, participa en las escondidas_, (K: ¬¬ chistosa, tú no tienes que soportar a niñitos que son un demonio en persona) Eh… ¿cómo que no, la primita "adorable" me jala de los cabellos, se sube en mis piernas, (K: aunque cuando te enojas ella huye de ti) _Niet_… u.u se pone a llorar. Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo, (K: sería factible si Tala escuchara esto) ¿Por qué? (K: por Andriév, puede parecer un angelito… pero el pelirrojo me comentó que… bueno ya se imaginarán, así son los hermanos chiquitos) Muchas gracias, pues no sé, a lo mejor se esperan que toda la familia esté reunida, (K: cierto, no invitamos a Tyson, no me acordaba que todavía está en el hospital… para nuestra mala suerte… ya se está mejorando… espera, eso es imposible, él ya no se puede mejorar, porque lo que hace es empeorar) Ja, ja, ja, O. K. Desde aquí te mando un saludo, ejem… secretario (K: y deseamos que te mejores de ese "accidente").

_Do svinadiya_. Nos leemos después.


	22. Ray

Ray

¡Hay, que triste estoy!  
Porque el día de hoy,  
La muerte se ha llevado,  
Al lindo neko adorado.

Fue en la lejana China,  
Donde todo sucedió,  
Entre montaña y cima,  
He ahí donde murió.

De todo su pueblo huía,  
Porque lincharlo ya quería,  
Por haber lejos partido,  
Llevándose a Driger consigo.

De vista a todos los perdió,  
Cuando su camino tuvo final  
De pronto, en la cima encontró  
Una suntuosa mansión oriental.

Era una tarde nublada,  
La casona era un espanto,  
Pero no le asustó para nada.  
A nuestro querido chico gato.

Sin pensarlo, entró por curiosidad  
Pero jamás se lo puso a pensar,  
Que la muerte entre la oscuridad,  
al guapo neko-jin iba esperar.

Por el primer piso anduvo,  
Por los pasillos se puso a andar,  
Miro todo lo que hubo,  
Por ese sitio tan singular.

Al segundo piso subió,  
Pero en una vieja habitación,  
La catrina, con gran prescisión,  
Ahí el momento exacto aguardó.

En eso la muerte de su escondite salió,  
Sin embargo, el neko la vislumbró,  
Como alma que lleva el diablo él corrió,  
De esa mansión se escapó.

Gran agilidad el neko poseía,  
Pero eso a la muerte no la detendría,  
Su misión ella cumpliría,  
Porque al neko a la tumba lo llevaría.

Atrapado Ray estaba,  
En los jardines se encontraba,  
Detrás de él, la catrina lo acorralaba,  
Delante, un pueblo enfurecido lo esperaba.

–Ray Kon de alguna forma,  
Te ha llegado tu hora,  
Además por entrar sin permiso  
y sin preocuparte a mi domicilio –

Fue la curiosidad que lo mató,  
Metió sus narices a donde nadie lo llamó,  
A una casa abandonada entró,  
Y de ahí ya no salió

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lechucería Hiwatari**_

Aquí de nuevo escribiendo una calaverita… le tocó a… Ray ToT me costó demasiado enviar al neko a la tumba (K: U¬¬ sólo es un verso, Isis, alégrate que no sea verdad) Si tienes razón, pero si no fuera por las ideas de algunas de mis lectoras… (K: entre esas Noin ange) no sabría que hacer. Bueno ahora los RR:

**_MaoAyanamipl_**: Gracias por comprendernos (K: si especialmente si sufres lo mismo que nosotros, por una parte me alegro que Albert tenga 18 años, y se enfoque a sus estudios) Eh… y ¿por qué? (K: Si no, estaríamos en la misma situación que Mao) estoy de acuerdo, y da gracias que seamos los mayores en la familia, pero aún así nos cuelgan años en soportar a los chiquitos. Gracias también por el apoyo sobre lo que dije de Enrique, creo que es el único chico que me cae mal de Beyblade (K: ¬¬ no recuerdas a otro, por ejemplo, Bryan) pues ni tanto, creo que me cae mejor que el mujeriego, ah y por la idea de la calaverita. (K: aunque quería ser las dos…) pero no quiero que tenga un final tan horrible el pobre neko. Do svidaniya!

**_Nekoili: _**Gracias por el RR, claro que se lo merece por eso, eh… si he oído rumores sobre la "relación" de estos dos (K: si porque se ven muy juntos a esos dos…) ¬¬ ¿No saldrías aquí chamuscado? Mas por que estás con cierto neko… (K: o.o ¬¬ yo no tengo la culpa que me pongan en fic Yaoi con Ray) ¬¬ Hum… (Aunque algunos de este género son buenos, no lo niego). Ya veo que te agradan las posadas, es una lástima que no te inviten, Spasiva.

En fin ya empieza las festividades Guadalupe-Reyes. Felicidades si alguien de nombre Guadalupe está leyendo esto. De seguro muchos estamos preparados para las fiestas… aunque nos demos nuestra arrepentidota en enero.

_Do svinadiya_. Nos leemos después.


	23. Takao Aoki

**Takao Aoki**

La muerte la tele encendía  
Su serie favorita en ella vería,  
A las siete, se levantaba.  
Claro, beyblade ella observaba.

Sin embargo, algo pasó  
La televisora el anime quitó  
Ella, con la empresa se molestó.  
Y de su casa ella salió.

Una maravillosa idea tenía  
A Takao Aoki buscaría,  
Tal vez ella lo convencería  
De que una nueva temporada el haría.

Llegó al lejano y moderno Japón,  
Entre edificios ella andaba,  
Por todo el país del sol naciente caminaba,  
En búsqueda del simpático nipón.

A la casa de Aoki ingresó,  
Y al japonés, dibujando lo encontró,  
Con él, varias horas platicó  
Sin embargo no lo convenció.

–Entonces al cementerio he de llevarte,  
Para que te encuentres en Más Allá  
Ahí me realizarás tu arte  
Y nadie más te verá, dibujante. –

Pobre Aoki, de beyblade el creador,  
Que con su anime causó furor,  
Dentro de una fría catacumba está,  
Y de ahí jamás saldrá.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lechucería Hiwatari**_

Sí y por qué no, al creador de beyblade le tocó (K: te pasas Isis, sólo por no cumplirle el capricho a la muerte) Oh vamos, espero que les guste. No sé que me diría el mismo Aoki, (si supiera que le escribí una), pero de no ser por él ¡no tendríamos Beyblade! por mi lado no tendría a mi lindo hermanito, (K: en eso tienes razón… y en pocas palabras, nadie escribiría fics) Si le debemos tanto, aunque no me gustó por una parte que "la bola de grasa" fuera el protagonista. (K: aunque ya descubrió uno de los por qué). En fin los RR:

**_LiZzI: _**Gracias por tus dos RR, y por lo de Enrique, eso tampoco me gusta de los "machitos" (entiéndase aquellos que creen que lo son teniendo varias mujeres) todos los chicos son unos engreídos… (K: ¬¬ ejem, si no lo has notado Isis, yo soy un _hombre_) Pero tú eres diferente, además LiZzI opina esto de ti, en lo que estoy de acuerdo, hay sus excepciones (aunque muy escasas, y espero que mis lectores sean de este tipo de chicos). (K: está bien, no discuto más con ustedes) Exactamente se comporta mi prima, y es de la misma edad, (aunque tengo otra que es un dulce comparada con ésta) Enhorabuena, que bueno que te estés recuperando. (K: Y estando leyendo esto, al menos haces feliz a mi hermana). Nos leemos después.

**_loreleinnort:_** Muchas gracias por el comentario, ah esa también es una de mis tradiciones favoritas (K: claro, en la primaria todo el salón se juntaba a contar leyendas… entre las narradoras, mi hermana). Je, n.n así es… me fascinan escucharlas y relatar las que sé, en especial las de mi estado y de Guanajuato. _Spasiva_ por felicitarme, (K: _Spasiva_, tienes razón, no sé de donde saco paciencia de aguantarlos, pero ni modo).

**_noin ange_**Ah… pobre Bryan, pero con Enriquito… si no importa (K: con el si que te la traes, eh Isis) bueno, por lujurioso, presumido, se lo merecía. Temo decirte que ésta es la penúltima (K: por fin, ya se va acabar esta locura) Este sería mi primer fic terminado. Es triste, pero todo lo "bueno" tiene un fin. Nos leemos después.

**_MaoAyanamipl_**: Si es lo malo, a mi pobre hermano siempre se lo agarran para esas historias (K: ¬¬ y he visto en la mayoría, y no precisamente sólo con el neko, sino con ciertas personas… creo que ustedes saben quienes). Por mi parte, sí, no me gusta mucho el género, sin embargo por dos autoras, al menos sus historias son excelentes. Sólo leo de ellas, rara vez miro en otra. Mi género favorito es el hetero, y es al que me dedico, (K: Gracias por compadecerte de mi, Mao) Gracias por los deseos (K: aunque no quiera, lo intentaré) Sería algo nuevo en nosotros, Mao, espero que también vayas a una posada.

**_Nekoili: _**Oh… pues son una admiradora del neko también, (K: claro ella no se atrevería a tocarle ni un pelo a Ray… en lo que se refiere a exterminarlo). Si muchas **no** nos gustaría ver bajo tierra al adorable minino. Que bien, espero que te diviertas (y que rompas alguna piñata). Por mi parte yo sólo voy a las pastorelas de mis familiares. (K: irnos a ver las malas actuaciones de los jóvenes y niños… sólo vamos a aburrirnos).

O. K. manden sus póstumos RR, y aquellos que no lo han hecho, es su penúltima oportunidad, _Do svinadiya_. Nos leemos después.


	24. Isis

**Isis  
**  
Era una joven escritora,  
Se le veía a toda hora,  
Cerca de su computadora,  
Redactando una narración.

Un día, por un caprichillo,  
Se decidió por escribir  
De cierto chico rechonchillo,  
Como él iba, de una forma, a morir.

Su idea tuvo gran aceptación,  
Y ella garabateó con emoción,  
Con los Reviews provocaban su alegría,  
Y a teclear por un tiempo se dedicaría.

Así dos largos meses pasaron,  
Mientras los lectores RR le mandaron,  
Con sus versos, ellos se reían,  
Mientras gustosos los leían.

Kai, su hermano, le advertía,  
Que a él, un poema, no le realizara,  
Porque sin que ella lo esperara,  
Su turno, pronto llegaría.

Sin tomar su opinión,  
Ella su calaverita escribió,  
Sin poner mayor oposición,  
Ella a la red la subió.

Pasó de volada Octubre,  
Se acercaba el mes de Noviembre,  
Ahora en puerta el mes de Diciembre.

–Por fin con este fic he terminado.  
Ah… que bueno que lo he acabado,  
Ahora descasará mi imaginación,  
La cual utilizaré en otra ocasión–

Sin embargo, ella no sabía,  
Que la muerte pronto la recogería,  
En la puerta de su cuarto.  
Antes que dieran las cuatro.

Se quedó muda por la impresión,  
Al ver a la muerte en su habitación  
No pudo mover ninguna articulación,  
Ni realizar ninguna acción.

–He de llevarte al cementerio,  
Chica de notable ingenio,  
Ahora, aunque no te guste, te toca a ti  
Por haber hecho versos sobre mí–

Era un oscuro mediodía,  
Al mismo tiempo, una triste melodía,  
En el lugar se escuchaba,  
Mientras que ella se le enterraba.

–Ni modo, hermana te lo advertí,  
Que escribieras sobre otros y de mí,  
Ahora la muerte te ha llevado,  
Y te ha alejado de nuestro lado–

El joven ruso, con dolor, comentaba,  
A la vez que su tumba observaba,  
No era el único que la miraba,  
Ahí Albert, su hermano, también estaba.

Algunos la extrañarán,  
Otros, quizás la olvidarán,  
Pero ya no volverá a escribir.

Para la muerte,  
No hay cura ni medicina,  
Cuando anda decidida,  
A llevarse a la gente.

* * *

_**Lechucería Hiwatari**_

(K: Listo, por fin la hice… ahora, la subo a la página… listo… -alguien entra- Isis que…) déjame leer hermanito, veamos si tienes el ingenio Hiwatari en tus venas (K: ¬¬ chistosa, y bien, dame tu opinión, y que sea honesta) Hum… no me "mataste" tan feo, n.n es buena, pero yo no voy a juzgarte, que lo hagan los lectores… ¬¬ Eh… te ayudó Albert (K: o.o ¬¬ _Niet_ el no quiso apoyarme en la rima, esta la hice yo solo) ñ.ñ O. K., te creo, el último párrafo, se parece a una estrofa del querreque (K: Hum) de acuerdo, tal vez una simple coincidencia, ahora los RR:

_**MaoAyanamipl**_: Muchas gracias, espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien, (K: Si por fin ya se acaba esta cosa, por fin me libro de ser el esclavo de Isis) Hum… ¬¬ es una lástima, pero yo nunca te consideré esclavo, al menos diste algo de vida en esta sección… No sé si ponerte en mis otras historias (K: Ni lo sueñes) no seas tan malo, ya veré si lo hago (K: y eso si tienes tiempo de actualizar, sólo te quedan 2 semanas de vacaciones) Si, pero al menos entré, ahora lo importante es permanecer ahí. Claro que sí, las leyendas de nuestro país son las mejores, aunque a mi también me gustan las de esos lugares.

_**LiZzI: **_Claro, sin él no existiría este excelente anime, (K: muchas gracias por lo comentarios) Es cierto, no hay nadie como mi hermano, ni como el adorable neko, ni Kenny, ni Max, ni Tyson… bueno, tal vez por ese no. Es lo malo, ToT porque lo quitan, los desdichados que no tenemos cable, no podemos disfrutar de nuestro programa favorito, (K: Y sí, ella se levantaba a las 7 todos los jueves, a pesar que entraba a las 12) Si, eso es una de las ventajas de estar en vagaciones, ver series que por la escuela, no podemos disfrutar.

_**Nekoili: **_Muchos y muchas rogamos al cielo por lo mismo, UNA CUARTA TEMPORADA. (K: ya viste a quién le tocó en esta ocasión). Bueno esa es una razón, aunque hay otra, (K: Estereotipo, Tyson es el típico japonés, exceptuando por lo glotón) Si, pero de caricatura a la vida real… no sé por qué se descompuso, es lindo (Ya vi su foto), y si que no sea malo, otra temporada nos haría un bien a ambas partes.

* * *

Pues llegamos al final de este "glorioso" fic (K: por fin, no te querías pasar de noviembre y mira, mañana termina el año) Je, es que la inspiración, (y algunas otras cositas) me hicieron prolongarlo. Spasiva a todos los que se molestaron en enviarme un RR. Ejem… secretario (K: ¬¬ Agradece también a aquellos que la pusieron en autores/historia favorita o alerta). Pues claro, a los lectores que siguieron este "remedo" de fic, también. 

Manden sus últimos RR, a los que pueda contestar, lo haré, promesa de Hiwatari. Por cierto, si ya se cansaron de reír con las calaveritas, los invito a leer mis otros dos fic:

* * *

**Encuentros Inesperados:** Misterio/Acción-Aventura, (aunque también sobrenatural, romance, ciencia ficción, hetero), comienza en un nuevo torneo, sin embargo, hay seres detrás de ellos, aparecerán nuevos aliados, pero también nuevos enemigos, y varios obstáculos para los guardianes, todo se remonta a una leyenda que data del siglo XV. Protagonistas: _Kai Hiwatari, Ray Kon_. 

**Las 8 Joyas del Endiness**Cross-Over, Universo Alterno, Fantasía, Acción-Aventura. Mezcla de tres universos (Legend of Dragoon, Beyblade, Harry Potter, aunque un poco). Una guerra por la libertad de las especies en contra de los winglies, se necesitará los poderes de los _dragoons_, pero también de los entes de la natura, para ello han elegido a sus guardianes. Protagonistas: _Kai Hiwatari, Rei Kon, Takao Kinomiya, Max Mizuhara._

* * *

Espero que tengan un excelente año 2006, felices fiestas, y espero que nos volvamos a leer, ya sean en mis historias, o porque no, en las suyas. Spasiva y Do Svidaniya


End file.
